valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Lavinia Lane
Lavinia Lane is a tank mechanic at Lanseal, and the commander of Squad G's tank (named by the player). Profile *'Sex:' F *'Age:' 21 *'Height:' 168cm *'Likes:' Avan, Marion, Jugin Originally a mechanic, Lavinia decided to start piloting her own tanks after a friend of hers fell victim to the Ghost Tank while in one of her creations. She blamed herself for being unable to keep that friend and the rest of their squad alive. Leon Hardins, one of the survivors of the attack, assured Lavinia that as soon as she built a stronger tank, the two of them would defeat the Ghost Tank together. However, Leon's death came before they could fulfill that promise, leaving Lavinia guilt-ridden. Lavinia went on to serve as Class G's tank engineer, driver, and R&D specialist. With the help of Avan Hardins and the rest of Class G, Lavinia was later able to defeat the Ghost Tank, finally avenging her friend and breaking free of her past regrets. Lavinia embraced Avan after the destruction of the Ghost Tank, much to the latter's surprise, and her words implied she held feelings for Leon. 'In-game Description' :Introduction - Class G tank pilot and mechanic. Plain-spoken but caring, she likes to help those in need. :Classmate Mission Complete - Finally defeated ghost tank to avenge friends after two years. Now does tank research. :Following the Final Battle - Stayed at Lanseal after the others graduated to service weapons and restore the academy. 'Memory' *The Tank Pilot *Exacting Revenge *You Have Friends *Ghost Exorcised Potentials *'Big Sister' - Looks out for comrades on the battlefield, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Bloodthirsty' - Natural aggression lets them attack again before a counterattack. *'Wounded Heart' - Past regrets cast a shadow on their heart, lowering firing accuracy. *'Tank Mastery' - Various abilities are raised at all times. (Replaces Wounded Heart after completing her classmate mission 'Ghostly Vengeance'.) Likes *Avan *Jugin *Marion Quotes Leader *"Let's show 'em what a real tank can do!" *"Shake a leg, kids! And don't let me see you slacking off!" *"Hah! They think they're ready for us." Upon Selection *"Right, let's get 'er done!" *"I'm rolling out!" Attacking *"Go down!" *"Eat this!" Upon Killing a foe *"Down you go." *"Enemy silent!" Enemy Sighted *"I see you there!" *"Hostile spotted!" Team Attack *"I got you covered!" *"Make room, Avan!" *"Stay clear, Marion!" Potentials *"All right, kids. Follow me!" (Big Sister) *"Heh, cute! I can take you all." (Bloodthirsty) *"If only I'd been more careful, they'd still be..." (Wounded Heart) *"A dozen ghost tanks couldn't stop me!" (Tank Mastery) Healed by a wrench by the Engineer squad *"Thanks, kid." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic! Over here, and floor it!" *"Avan... You're gonna let it end here?" *"Marion, are you okay? Hang in there!" *"All right! Nap time's over, Jugin." Taking Damage *"This is nothing!" *"Damage minimal." *"Major damage!" *"This is bad..." *"I'm all right" HP Critical *"I've still got miles in me..." Unconsciousness *"Not here... Not..." Withdrawal *"Ugh... How can I... face them like this?" Lavinia_2.jpg Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Characters Category:Loyalist Army Category:Gallian Army